undead feelings
by jup-jup
Summary: 2 years ago kagome's boyfriend was found dead with 2 punchture wounds in his neck. since then she has been trying to find the creature that had done this ...
1. Default Chapter

flash back

" talking"

-dreaming-

thinking

2 years ago

Kagome walked into her boyfriends house just after getting off the phone with him. she head loud crashing noises

before the line went dead so she desided to check it out.

whe she got there the door was open. panic started to wash over kagome as she serched the house for her b/f.

when she walked into the bedroom she saw him on the flood bleeding heavely from a punchture on his neck.

she knew it was to late to do anything for him and weeped quietly. unknown to her two amber eyes watched her from the window.

end flashback

kagome had now gotten over the death of ehr boyfriend but was now hunting down the creature that had done it. she had become a demon hunter. she killed vampires and warewolves and other asorments of demons. she had now been doing this for a year and a half and was just starting to get use to it. as she walked through the park, in her jeans and a deep red shirt that clinged to her well curved upper body, looking for demonic activity she yawned.

seeing that nothing was going on tonight she headed home for a nice hot bath. as she was headed home she got a strange feeling she was being watched. she looked around and saw noone and kept her gaured up. 

not looking where she was going she bumped into a tall dark figure. " oh im sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going" kagome said

as she looked up into amber eyes that she thought she could just drown in. blinking a few time kagome looked at the rest of the mans face. he seemed to be smirking and thats when a set of fangs cought kagomes line of sight. at this kagome pulled out a knife that she would have used to kill the demon had he not grabed her wrist.

" you know, its not safe to play with sharp object" he said in an amused tone.

kagome looked the man over and noticed he had long silver hair and a pair of dog ears to. 

the man leaned down and sniffed kagome taking in her wonderful sent of jasmin and roses

he ran his fingers throught her hair gentally loving how her sliky hair glided through his fingers so easily.

at this point kagome was starting to get annoyed with the man and had had just about enough.

she used her free harn to punch the the man square in the jaw sending him to the ground

the man stared up at her a little suprised but recovered.

" till next time kagome" and with that he ran off at a speed only a demon could have.

how did he know my name kagome thought to herself she pondered how the demon knew her as she walked home

she just coulnd't get the demon out of her head. but mostly it was his eyes that stuck with her.

kagome walked into her house and collapsed onto the couch lost in her thoughts that she didn'teven notice that the same pair of amber eyes were watching her through the window. soon kagome feel asleep and inuyasha left the window

inuyasha walked down the street back to the old abandoned building where he and 2 other vampires were staying. right as he walked in there was a loud slaping sound.

" HENTAI!!!" sango screamed at the other vampire the was now on the floor. " but i swear there was dust on your behind , i was only trying to remove it" miroku said trying to defend himself. inuyasha shook his head and walked over to the old arm chair and sat down.

" well inuyasha where have you been" miroku asked

" out..." was all the perverted vampire got as a reply

inuyasha lost himself in thought

flash back 6 years ago

inuyasha held kikyos hand as they walked through the park. out of nowhere a man grabed kikyo's arm and pulled her aside to talk to her. inuyasha knew she must know the man because he over heard her call him naraku and argue about somthing. he watched as the man named naraku pulled out a dagger and shoved it into his beloveds stomach. inuyasha raced over to kikyo but she was dead. naraku was gone and inuyasha was left there holding his loves body. 

he swore he would kill the bastered who killed kikyo

4 years later

inuaysha had just finished his meal of a young man who was on the ohone with his girlfriend. when he heard someone run into the house he thought it was the girlfriend come to check on her lover. inuyasha wanted to see the look on her face but didn't want to be caught so he jumped out of the window onto a tree branch to watch.

he watched as a girl that look just like kikyo ran into the room and over to her boyfriend. he watched her weep and it made his heart feel like it would fall apart. he had never felt sorry for someone until now and he wonder why he flet this was. when he saw her face he noticed somthing. she wasn't just like kikyo, she was more beautyful.

he desided right then that he would meet this girl and get to know her

end flash back

since that day inuyasha has followed kagome waiting for the right moment.

tomorrow i'll talk to her... inuyasha thought to himself

he would never tell her that he was the one who killed her boyfriend because then he knew she would hate him

and he didn't want that he watned to be with the heavenly goddess called kagome. 

inuyasha was snapped out of his thought by another slapping sound and a yell from sango

" PERVERT!" sango screamed at miroku

" sango,miroku i have signed us up for school"

at this the both of them stoped the argueing and looked at inuyasha in confusion.

(( in this vampires can go out into daylight k )) 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

ok that is

next time what will happen when kagome finds out the stranger from the night before goes to her school??/

find out! 

miroku: YES SCHOOL!!! GIRLS IN SMALL SKIRTS!

sango: hits miroku upside the head

miroku:

inuyasha: idiot...

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. chapter two

kagomes eyes fluttered open she looked at her clock   
  
" OMG IM LATE!!! " kagome shouted as she burst brom her bed and rushed to get her uniform on   
  
she was in such a rush that she tripped over her own feet and fell flat on the floor with a loud thud  
  
" itia!"   
  
at that point kagomes mother walked in to see what all the noise was about  
  
" kagome whats with all the noise?"  
  
" IM LATE!!!" kagome shouted as she ran past her mother grabbing her bag on the way out  
  
she grabed a piece of tost and ran out of the house and headed for school  
  
when kagome got to school she rushed into her classroom   
  
" sorry im la-" kagome stopped what she was saying she looked at 3 people at the head of the class.  
  
she looked at the boy with long silver hair and amber eyes  
  
"nice of you to join us kagome" mr.kata said " now as i was saying these 3 are transfer students please intoduce yourselves"  
  
inuyasha crossed his arm " im inuyasha ..."  
  
sango smiled " im sango " she said in a happy tone   
  
miroku looked around " im miroku "  
  
by this point kagome ahd gotten to her seat and when the 3 new kids finished introducing themselves they took their seats  
  
inuyasha sat behind kagome and sango and miroku sat on either side of her   
  
= just great now i have to deal with that demon...= kagome thought   
  
inuyasha smirked to himself he was going to enjoy school very much   
  
after class was over kagome picked up her books and headed out of the room   
  
she was stopped at the door by inuyasha   
  
" what do you want " kagome said with a cold and bitter tone   
  
" i wanted to talk to you maybe we can get together at lunch"   
  
" sorry i don't socialise with demons..." she said glareing at him   
  
before inuyasha could say another word kagome had pushed past him and was now walking to her next class which unfortuantely she shared with inuyasha sango and miroku again   
  
she tried to ignore the demon sitting behind her as he messed with a lock of her hair  
  
when the bell rang she got up and went to lunch  
  
inuyasha watched her leave the room and then followed with miroku and sango not far behind  
  
kagome walked over to a table and sat down  
  
a boy named kouga walked up to her   
  
" hey kagome mind if i join you?" he asked  
  
" i don't mind " said kagome taking a bite of her snadwich   
  
kouga sat down next to her and started to eat his lunch   
  
" kagome would you like to go to a movie or somthing this weekend" kouga asked   
  
" sure i guess " kagome said   
  
kouga smiles happyly and kissed kagome on the check   
  
inuyasha who had been watching from a near by table glared at kouga   
  
" inuyasha whats wrong" sango asked  
  
" nothing...."   
  
miroku looked at his friend and to where his line of sight was   
  
then he understood why inuyasha was acting a bit weird  
  
" is our little inuyasha in love???" miroku said with a smirk  
  
" shut up right now or you'll find that big mouth of yours up your ass" inuyasha said sounding dead serious   
  
miroku gulped and ate the rest of his lunch in silence  
  
after lunch kagome headed to her last class   
  
inuyasha and his gang were already there   
  
kagome desided that she was going to try and sit away from them in this class since she already saw enough of the 3  
  
kagome sat in the back of the class   
  
when class started the teacher introduced inuyasha sango and miroku to the class and then started talking about feudal japan   
  
kagome was trying as hard as shee could to stay awake but was having a hard time in doing so   
  
finaly the bell rang and she ran out of the class room wanting to get home   
  
kagome ran into her house and to her room where she dropped her bag  
  
she then headed for the bathroom for a nice hot shower  
  
she got undressed and got into the nice hot water   
  
after about 30 miin in the shower she got out and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt  
  
she picked up her weapons and headed for the park like always   
  
by the time she got there it was getting dark   
  
after about 2 hours she had already killed about 7 or 8 demons  
  
kagome was sitting on a bench when she heard voices   
  
she looked through a bush to see sango and miroku   
  
they were following a young girl and her boyfriend   
  
kagome wondered where the white haired boy was when she felt a pair of arm encircle her waist  
  
she turned around quickly to meet a pair of amber eyes stairing down at her  
  
" LET GO OF ME!" kagome shouted at him trying to get his arms off her   
  
inuyasha only held her tighter   
  
END FOR NOW  
  
next time  
  
kagome is stuck in inuyasha's embrace and can't move and inuyasha takes her to his house   
  
sango and miroku kill the couple kagome saw them following 


	3. chapter 3

"LET GO OF ME!" kagome shouted as she tried to get his arms off her  
  
inuyasha only held her tighter  
  
kagome tried to wiggle out of inuyashas embrace but his hold was to tight.she looked up at him and   
  
glared at him as if trying to tell him that if he didn't let go of her in the next 5 seconds that   
  
he would be missing serveral body parts.  
  
inuyasha ignored her glare and kept embracing her.  
  
after about 5 mintuts inuyasha let go of her. the next thing inuyasha saw was kagomes fist coming   
  
right for hisface and then he was on the ground.   
  
" don't touch me ever again" kagome said in a cold voice. she glared at him once more before she started   
  
to walk off.  
  
inuyasha wasn't going to let her leave so soon so he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
  
" what are you doing?!" kagome yelled as she kicked and struggled to get away from him.  
  
inuyasha didn't answer her and headed for home. after awhile kagome fell asleep and he then took her off his shoulder and   
  
carried her bridel style. he stared at her sleeping form for a few minuts. = she looks just like a sleeping angel= he thought  
  
when he got to his room he placed her on the bed and went to find sango and miroku. he made sure he locked kagome in his room   
  
so she wouldn't be able to leave before he got back.   
  
inuyasha walks down the street wondering how far they had followed the couple before they sank their   
  
fangs into them.   
  
sango pulled away from the teenage boy's neck and licked a bit of blood off her mouth. she looked over  
  
at miroku who was waiting for her to finish. sango walked over to him. " ready to go?" she asked   
  
" yeah im ready" he said as he got up from where he was sitting  
  
they started to head back to where they were staying when they ran into inuyasha  
  
" you two finished eatting yet?"   
  
" yeah we're done" sango said wipeing the rest of the blood on her mouth on the back of her hand   
  
the three of them headed back to the house. when they got their they heard banging sounds coming from   
  
inuyasha's room.  
  
inuyasha walked over to his room and opend up the door only to be slamed into by kagome who was aparently  
  
trying to slam down the door.both of them tummbled to the ground with kagome ontop of inuyasha.   
  
miroku and sango just stared at the two wondering if they should leave them alone for a few hours or   
  
if they should stay.  
  
kagome got up and headed for the door, but inuyasha grabed her and dragged her back to his room and   
  
shut the door and locked it.  
  
sango and miroku just shrugged and headed for their rooms.   
  
inuyasha pulled kagome to the bed and forced her to sit down. he then sat down next to her.   
  
kagome glared at inuyasha " what the hell did you bring me here for?!" she yelled at him  
  
" i brought you here because i want to get to know you." he said   
  
" and why do you want to get to know me?" kagome asked  
  
" because you remind me of someone ,and if thats not good enough excuse  
  
for ya how bout because your one of the most beautyful girls i have seen and im intrested in you" he said  
  
kagome was silent for a moment " ok then you want to get to know me,do it over the phone." she said   
  
and then got up and started heading for the door.   
  
" well i need your number first" inuyasha said   
  
kagome stoped and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. " you got a pen?" she asked  
  
inuaysha got up and walked over to him desk and picked up a pen, he then waled over to kagome and   
  
handed it to her.   
  
kagome wrote down her number and handed it to inuyasha. " there" she said and walked over to the door   
  
and tryed to open it forgetting inuyasha had locked it. she turned back to him." could you please unlock  
  
this door..." inuaysha walked over and unlocked the door.   
  
kagome walked out of inuyashas room and then out of his house.   
  
after about 20 minuts she got home and went to her bathroom for a nice shower. after that she went down  
  
stairs in her pj's and sat on the couch and watched tv. she stopped on the news and watched a odd report   
  
about a murder of two teens that had been found earlyer that night. they had been found by a woman in   
  
her early 20's who was walking her dog. she found them and called the police. they died from neck wounds  
  
and sever blood loss.   
  
kagome knew one of the three she had met with earlyer had done it and she was going to talk to them  
  
about it next monday at school. kagome turned off the tv and went upstairs to her room and got in bed and  
  
turned off the light. soon she fell asleep and dreamed about finding the vampire that killed her boyfriend.  
  
inuyasha was laying on his bed with his hands behind his head stairing at the celing. he was thinking  
  
about when kagome had fallen on him. he had loved the warmth coming from her body and the way she was  
  
pressed against him. he had also loved the way she smelled that sweet smell of jasmin and roses.  
  
inuyasha sighed because he knew that she would not be easy to get because she hated his guts, but he   
  
didn't care how hard he had to try he would get her. inuyasha smiled and then fell asleep and dreamed of the raven haired  
  
beauty named kagome. 


End file.
